The Shadow Hero
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: when Dawn gets attacked and saved by someone from the shadows will she ever find out who it was Ikarishipping
1. The Shadow Hero

Ash Dawn and Brock had just left vielstone right after Dawn's contest she had won and it seemed like the happiest moment of her life with her Piplup walking proudly next to her she knelt down and said "here you deserve this" putting a pink scarf around her starters neck her Piplup appreciated it so much she jumped into Dawn's arms and snuggled with her Dawn looked around and saw that they weren't the only people traveling on the road tonight she ignored them they had walked several miles and it was about supper time Piplup nudged Dawn she turned to Ash and Brock and said "Piplup saw a river nearby and she needs a swim" Brock nodded and Dawn walked threw the forest with her Piplup in her arms she had walked for quite some time when Piplup lept out of her arms and ran a bit then jumped into the river and played around a bit when she heard footsteps coming in her direction at first she thought it was just Ash but when she turned around she saw three men standing behind her

"do you need something" she asked

her fear was evident in her voice  
"as a matter of fact we do" one of said

and grabbed her arm she struggled and yelled the bad thing was she was too far from the others they couldn't hear her cries for help Piplup jumped out of the water and tried to help but the man holding Dawn's arm sent out a Salamence and commanded it to use slam Dawn cried as Salamence strong tail came down on Piplup the poor penguin couldn't get to her feet

"let go" Dawn cried

before the man could speak something hit his arm he cried out in pain and Dawn dropped to the ground and looked around she wanted to get to her Piplup but one of the other men sent out Tyranitar then an ice beam came from the shadows and knocked Tyranitar off its feet the men were angry but with their boss hurt they didn't know what to do so the three men ran off saying "this isn't over" when Dawn got to her Piplup they had gone she returned it to its poke ball she looked around for her hero but it seemed they left when she saw a shady figure close by and a weevil walking to it she walked up to them as they were leaving

"wait who are you" Dawn called

they stopped and said in a soft and a cold voice "maybe one day" and they were gone she sighed and headed back to the camp when she got back Ash ran up to her

"where were you" he asked "what happened"

Dawn ignored she couldn't stop thinking about what happened she walked toward her tent

"do you want some dinner" Brock asked

she nodded and walked to the table Brock was confused she was never this quiet even when she lost a contest

"hey how is everyone" a voice came

Brock and Ash looked up and saw May and Drew walking up to them when May saw Dawn she turned to Brock

"what happened" she asked

Brock shrugged

"she won't talk" he said

"can we be alone" May asked

the three boys nodded and left

"hey what's wrong" May asked

then Dawn started crying May walked up to her and offered her a hug which Dawn accepted

"some guys came after me" Dawn said as she cried

"tell me what happened" May said

as soon as Dawn stopped crying she told May the story

"so some mysterious guy saved you" May said

Dawn nodded

"I just hope one day you will get to meet your hero" she said

Dawn gave into a small smile

"there you go" May said

when the boys returned they had three men with them

"they're hurt we need to help them" Brock said

May and Dawn's heads popped out of Dawn's tent as soon as Dawn saw them she hid back in her tent and pulled May with her

"that's them" she said

"ok you stay here and I'll talk" May said

May walked out of the tent and said "are you sure it's safe to let some strange guys near us" Brock looked confused at her then wondered if these men were one of the reasons Dawn was upset sadly he ignored the feeling

"where's Dawn" Ash asked

"she's asleep" May said loud enough for Dawn to hear so she could either go to sleep or pretend to be "to bad" Ash said May gave Ash a confused look

"they said they know why she was upset" Drew said

"really let's hear it" May said

the injured man said " she was attacked by a man and the three of us came to save her"

May just nodded but knew their story was wrong

"Drew I need to talk to you and Brock" May said

the three of them walked a little ways away

"they're lying" she said

"how do you know" Drew asked confused

"simple Dawn's story doesn't match theirs" May said

the three looked back and May whispered "she said she was attacked by three men"

"well in that case let's keep them away from her" Brock said

"they can use my tent" Drew said "I'll stay in Ash's and May can stay with Dawn"

"wait doesn't May have her own tent" Brock asked surprised

"well no" May said

"so you two have been sleeping in the same tent" Brock said

"Brock now's not the time" May and Drew said in unision

the three walked back to the others

"we figured out the sleeping arrangements" May said

"you guys can have this tent" Drew said pointing to his and May's "I'll stay with Ash" he looked over and Ash nodded "and May will stay with Dawn" May nodded and walked over to her tent the three men got settled in theirs at about midnight May woke and nudged Dawn the sleepy girl opened her eyes

"I have something to take care of it will only take a little bit" May said

Dawn nodded and May left as soon as she had gone one of the men walked over to Dawn's tent and went in when he saw who it was he reached for her but something pulled him out of the tent and the two started fight and this awoke Dawn she looked out of the tent and saw the two fighting she thought she was dreaming and just reliving the earlier tradaty but it wasn't so when she saw May come running up the hill

"Blaziken separate them" she said

and Blaziken grabbed the two

"they found out" the bad guy called

the other two climbed out of their tent and sent out Salamence Dragonite and Pidgeot with that the three were gone and so was the other boy Blaziken had grabbed everyone was confused except Dawn and May

"who were they" Ash asked

Dawn just crawled into her tent she had wished her mystery hero would stay longer she kept remembering the two words he said to her

"maybe someday" she whispered to herself

"are you alright" May asked

Dawn nodded the next morning everyone was up in time for breakfast and right after they went about traveling now they had May and Drew with them and ment more girl talk Ash felt better though now that he didn't have to answer all of Dawn's girly questions Drew was quiet most of the time when they reached the next town Ash was ready for his gym battle when they went inside they saw another boy he had purplish hair it looked like he had just finished his battle for some reason he looked a little familiar she shrugged it off her May went to the Pokemon Center while Ash had his battle May was getting them rooms

"I'll be out side" Dawn said

as she left she noticed that same boy they had seen earlier she couldn't help but think she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't figure out where she was walking around the block with her Pachirisu on her shoulder when she bumped into someone she looked up and saw him

"watch where you're going" he said

Dawn got to her feet and got all up in his face saying "you don't have to be mean about it" he just glared at her the icy glare froze her she was scared

"could you move" he said

she stepped aside and watched him leave she walked back to the Pokémon center and saw that Ash and Brock were there Dawn walked up to their room the boys got their own and May and Dawn got their own Dawn sat on her bed wondering

"why did he look like he was mad at me" Dawn whispered

"who" May asked

Dawn looked up at her

"it's nothing" Dawn said

"come on tell me about the guy who's being a jerk to you" May said

Dawn sighed

"do you remember the boy we saw before Ash's match" Dawn said

May nodded

"it was him" she said

May stood up and walked out the door she left the Pokémon center and soon ran into the purple haired boy walking down the street

"what's your problem" May said

to him he glared at her but she didn't back down she needed to help Dawn with this

"why did you act so mean to her" she said

"what are you talking about" he said

just then Dawn came around the corner

"why did you act like a jerk to her" May said pointing at Dawn he looked over at her and smirked Dawn looked down at the ground a light shade of pink crawled across her face while she stared at the ground May looked over at her and the boy walked away May walked over to Dawn  
"where you blushing" May asked

Dawn's face turned darker shade of red

"n-no I wasn't" Dawn said

May obviously didn't believe her but she just said "well ok then" when they got back to the center it was about 9:00 pm and everyone was ready for bed the next morning Dawn was up early and was training for her next contest when she a bolt of electricity coming from the trees at first she thought it was Ash and his Pikachu she returned he Piplup and Buizel and went to go check it out she found the same purple haired boy her face was pink again his Elekid most have been the one that used the electric attack that she saw she tried to leave without a sound but being her she tripped over a stick and fell she didn't know if he had heard her she stood up and there he was standing right in front of her she blushed "what are you doing here" he asked

"well I um" she said "I thought that the electric attack was from someone else" he smirked again

'gosh he's so cute when he does that' she thought 'wait what am I thinking

' when she snapped out of her thoughts she saw that he had gone back to his training

"what's your name" she asked blushing again

he looked at her and said "my names Paul"

she started to leave but then said "by the way my names Dawn" and with that she left she felt happier than before she seemed to feel happier about knowing his name she skipped back to Pokémon center and there May was standing and she saw Dawn skipping back

"what made you so happy" May asked

Dawn looked up at her

"um well" she said

Dawn started turning red "I umm"

May looked at her and said "are you in love" Dawn's face was redder than ever but then her head fell "what wrong" May asked

"well I like this guy but I also like this other guy" Dawn said

May pulled Dawn inside and into their room when they got in there they saw a girl with orange hair "Dawn this is Misty" May said"Misty Dawn is having boy problems"

"wait what" Dawn said

"well what's the problem" Misty said

Dawn explained it to her

"who are the two" May asked

"well one is a guy named Paul and one I don't even know but he's saved me twice now" Dawn said

"well well" Misty said "I'm not quiet sure but I'll do what I can"

"ok meet us tomorrow" May said that night everyone was sleeping but Dawn couldn't get to sleep she couldn't stop trying to figure out why her face was heated up when she saw him she sighed and got out of bed she took a look around she was walking down one of the hallways when a cold wind blew on her she looked around and saw she was at the front door she knew she shouldn't go out but she did it anyway she shivered as she walked around

"you know you shouldn't be out her this late" a voice said

she turned and saw that same guy she had seen before the same guy who had saved her she couldn't see him

"who are you" she asked

he started leaving she wanted him to stay so she said "wait" he stopped and turned around

"I need to know who you are" she said

but before he could say something a bright light flashed and the two both flew into the air and hit the ground when he heard Dawn's scream he got to his feet and was over to her faster than he could think about it he put his hands on her shoulders she looked up at him and she noticed that he was familiar

"p-Paul" she said

he looked down at her then a hyper beam came at them

"Elekid use Protect" he said

Elekid jumped in front of them and shielded them

"you go and I'll take care of this" he said

"but" Dawn started

"just go" he said

she nodded and started leaving but before she could go anywhere a huge Tyranitar got in front of her "Dawn" he called running toward her Tyranitar attacked her with a metal claw Paul pushed her out of the way but when the metal claw hit Paul's side he flew into a tree Dawn fell at his side she couldn't leave him now

"Paul get up please" she said and started crying

"if only I knew you were the one watching over me" she cried "you were like my guardian angel"

"Paul I need you" she yelled while still crying

she had her hand next to him she turned her head to the guys who did this they were laughing

"Buizel use Aqua Jet" she called

Buizel shot into the air with water around her the sea weasel hit Tyranitar as he fell to the ground she almost attacked the trainer but then she felt something squeeze her hand she looked down and saw that it was Paul

"are you ok" Dawn asked

Paul nodded she helped him get to his feet

"Weavil don't let them leave" he said

Dawn covered her face because Weavil let out a blizzard when she looked back she saw that they were frozen the two walked back to the Pokémon center and standing there was May

"what happened" she asked

running up to them and right behind her was Drew May grabbed Dawn and Drew grabbed Paul

"let go" Paul said b

ut Drew didn't let him go and he was too tired to keep going

"what were you two doing out here" Dawn asked

"I saw you were gone and when I told Drew he said to wait out here" May said

Nurse Joy starting freaking out she quickly went to get them better the next morning Dawn woke up snuggled against Paul's chest she felt so warm so she got closer and went back to sleep when he woke up he had the urge to push her away but he just couldn't seem to so he kissed her on the head and went back to sleep

Watching them "you did good guys" May said looking at the three guys they nodded "well that's one way to play with fate" Misty said "I wasn't playing I was making it go faster" May said

Sorry its bad I know but it's the first I did


	2. Dawn's Birthday

After they got back to Dawn's home town

After getting up, Dawn was walking down the street with Misty and May, the three girls were heading to the store

"what are you going to get" May asked

"I don't know" both Dawn and Misty said

The three girls started laughing, when all the sudden a Chimchar jumped on her shoulder, she looked back and saw Paul

"hey" she said "what are you up to"

"Drew wanted to meet me here" he said "and you"

"Paul, im a girl, I go shopping all the time" Dawn said, the two girls behind them started giggling

"well I gotta catch up with Drew" Paul said

As he walked off his Chimchar followed

"wasn't that sweet" May said

"huh" Dawn said

"look May she's in love" Misty said

"ok enough teasing lets go" Dawn said

While they where in the store, Dawn saw a necklace, it had what looked like a Dialga, it was blue and I shone in the light

"its beautiful" Dawn said "but there is no way I can afford it"

When the three girls left Drew and Paul walked into the store

"get it for her" Drew said

"why" Paul asked him

"it would make her happy" Drew teased

"fine" Paul said

He walked to the counter and talked for a bit, while Drew waited outside, when he spotted Ash

"hey Ash" he said

Ash ran up to him

"what are doing here" he asked

"looking for gifts for Dawn's birthday next week" Drew said

"whats he doing here" Ash asked pointing to Paul

"he's in love" Drew simply said

"you mean with Dawn" Ash asked surprised

"why don't you ask" Drew said

"hey Paul" Ash said

"hi" Paul said

Ash was stunned, Paul actually said hi to him, and Drew started laughing

"come on you two lets go" Drew said

Dawn was thinking about the necklace again, she loved it so much, it was the day of her birthday and she wished she had the money for it

"come on Dawn" May said "we have to get ready for your party"

Dawn got of her bed, and walked down the stairs with her best friend, everyone was there her Mom and Dad, Drew, Misty, Ash, Brock, Kenny, Zoey, and Paul, and they each had a present

She sat down in an empty seat, and May sat next to Drew on the couch, Misty stood up and handed Dawn a present, she opened it, and saw three tickets to the next water show at the cerulean gym

"thank you Misty" Dawn said giving her a hug

Next Kenny gave her something, she opened it and inside was a picture of him and his Prinplup

"thanks Kenny" she said

Ash jumped up

"my turn" he said

Dawn smiled and opened the present, it was a picture of everyone together

"so you never forget us" he said

"thank you" she said

Drew walked over and gave her a gift, with a smile Dawn opened it he had given her a little emerald

"thanks Drew" she said

Brock walked up to her

"here" he said

Dawn opened it and inside was a pokemon egg

"thank you Brock" she said hugging the egg

Zoey and May walked up and handed her a bag

"its from me and May" she said

Dawn opened the bag and inside was the most beautiful dress ever, it was long and pink, with a white band around the waist, it came with a band to put on her head

Dawn jumped to her feet and hugged May and Zoey at the same time

"um your choking us" Zoey said

Dawn let go and sat back down, Paul took a deep breath then walked over to her and gave her the smallest gift, she opened it and inside was the necklace she wanted all week long, she jumped up and hugged Pau,l she jumped on him so hard he started falling backward, Ash and Drew put their hands on his back so he wouldn't fall, Dawn was giving him a bear hug

"um Dawn" he said then gasped "you're choking me"

"sorry' she said

She got off him and he gasped for air, everyone laughed

"are you all ready for cake" Dawn's mom asked

"yea" everyone said

And they all went into the kitchen, Dawn and Paul came in last because Paul stopped to help Dawn put the necklace on

"what were you two doing" May asked teasingly

Dawn and Paul looked at each other

"we didn't do anything" they both said

Dawn sat next to May, Paul sat opposite of her, of course Ash had already eaten three pieces

"Ash, you eat too much" Misty said

Ash had a mouth full, he just looked at her, then went back to eating

That night everyone stayed at Dawn's house, the girls stayed in her room, and the boys stayed in the guest room

"now its girl talk time" May said

"lets start with who likes who" Misty said "I'll start"

She took a deep breath

"I kind of like Ash"

The other three looked at each other

"ok May you're turn" Misty said

"well um" she said

"come on May" everyone said

"ok I like Drew" she said

She put a pillow over her face so no one could see her blush

"now Dawn" May said

Dawn looked away and said nothing

"Dawn come on, we're all doing it" Zoey said

"fine, ok Paul" Dawn said

She hid with May behind the pillow

"ok Zoey" Dawn said

"well then don't freak out but" she started

"I think Kenny is kinda cute" Zoey said

With The Boys

"come on Paul you have to tell us" Ash said

Paul's face started turning red

"I like Dawn" he said

He thought about hiding in the closet and never coming out

"well I like Zoey, but there is no way see likes me" Kenny said

"hey where did Paul go" Ash asked

"its time to find out" Paul said

He knocked on the door, but when there was no answer he tried again, he was getting worried so he broke the door down, when he did this the other guys came running in

"whats going on" Ash asked

"their not here" Paul said

They went in and started searching the room, the window was open, the beds where messy, and everything was just a mess

"how come we didn't hear them" Drew asked

"I don't know" Paul said

He was looking out the window, he was trying to find anything that could help them

"we should tell her parents" Ash said

By the time he said that Kenny was already down there explaining everything

"now what" Drew said


	3. What Now

"what now" Paul said

"we have to find them" Ash said

"yea but how" Paul asked "we cant just run out there"

Paul sat there staring out the window, when he punched it Ash and Drew jumped

"calm down Paul" Ash said

"but she's out there, and I don't know where" Paul said

Kenny came running up the stairs

"do we have anything" he asked

Paul turned away, Ash looked down, and before anyone could say anything Paul had run out the door

"where's he going" Ash asked

"I'd think to find them" Drew said

So the other boys followed him

With The Girls

May looked around it was so dark she could hardly see

"Dawn, Misty, Zoey are you here" she called

"May is that you" Dawn called "do you know where we are"

"shut up you two" a voice called

Dawn looked around, all she saw was darkness, except the one window Dawn was small so she tried wiggling, her wrists came out and she ran over to May,

"what should I do" Dawn asked

She was scared

"go out the window" Misty said

Dawn ran over to the window, right next the window was Zoey

"climb on me" Zoey said

Dawn nodded, and climbed onto Zoey's shoulders, just then the door flew open and some guys came running in, Dawn climbed faster, she made it out just before they grabbed her, Dawn ran as fast as she could, she was crying, when she was on the road to get home she ran into someone

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" she said crying

"Dawn" he said

"Paul" she said

She looked up and there he was, she jumped to him and hugged him, she started crying in his chest

"whats wrong Dawn" he asked

He said it in the softest voice Dawn had ever heard, and it made her calm down

"the other girls are still there" she said

She was whipping the tears off her face when Drew and Ash came running, Ash grabbed Dawn

"where are they" he asked

He was shaking her and she started crying again, so Paul punched him in the face, Ash stumbled backward and punched Paul back, Paul took a step back, and Dawn started crying again, and since Paul was looking back at Dawn Ash was about to hit him again, but Drew grabbed his arm he shook his head, Ash stopped

"I think the men followed me" Dawn said

They started heading home when they heard the sound of people running behind them, so they started running

"what now" Dawn said

She was panting while she was running

"we need to hide" Ash said

Paul's Chimchar and Dawn's Piplup came out

"Chimcharm use Ember" Paul said

"Piplup use Bubble Beam" Dawn said

When the two pokemon attacked smoke was created, and the people chasing them were blinded for a short time, while they were running Dawn got tired she had to stop

"we need to keep going" Kenny said

"I cant" dawn said

She panting

"get on" Paul said

Dawn climbed onto his back

"lets go" he said

And they started running again, Dawn was so tired she started falling asleep, when they got to the house they saw cop cars all over the place, Dawn was about to sleep when they got in, the light was bright, and it woke her up

"Dawn" her mother called

Now Paul was panting from running and carrying Dawn, he set her down on the couch and backed off

"do you know were they are" a cop asked

They were getting close and it scared Dawn, she jumped to her feet and stood behind Paul

"hey you guys are scaring her" Drew said

"well then how do we find them" the cop asked

While everyone was arguing Dawn and Paul walked out of the house, Dawn took a deep breath

"this way" she said

"speaking of Dawn where is she" Kenny said

Everyone looked around

"Paul's missing too" Ash said

Everyone left the house, they saw the two walking away, Ash, Drew, and Kenny ran after them

"where are you two going" Ash asked

"to find them" Paul said

The five friends walked off into the dark, it was dark most of the way, and it was getting cold, it was about midnight by now, Dawn started shivering, Paul pulled his jacket off and handed it to her

"here" he said

She looked at him

"what about you" she asked

"I'll be fine" he said

He wasn't even looking at her, she took it and put it on

"thanks" she said

He wouldn't look at her because his face was red, Drew nudged his shoulder

"so how is it going" he asked teasingly

And yes Drew loves teasing Paul

"we're almost there" Dawn said

Now she was shivering, not from the cold, but from fear

"come on" Drew said

Paul took a deep breath and put an arm around Dawn, she looked up at him and smiled, she had stop shivering

"ready to do this" he asked her

Dawn nodded, they walked a few blocks, and then there it was, a dark, old building, and yet it looked new because they had never seen it before

"ok who's going in" Ash asked

"how about all of us" Dawn said

They quietly opened the door and inside was…


	4. The End

When they opened the door they saw nothing, it was so empty

"wow" Ash said

"what" Drew asked

"there is nothing here" Ash said

The friends walked around a bit

"we need to find the basement" Dawn said

Everyone nodded and right before they split up they heard a scream they looked at each other, then took off in the direction of the scream, but there was nothing

"well that's weird" Drew said

"yea theres no one here" Paul said

Just then a chilling wind blew past them Dawn grabbed Paul's arm, Drew gave Paul a weird look, Paul sighed and took his jacket off and put it on Dawn

"I can fell it they're here" Dawn said

Just then Dawn took off

"what the heck" Kenny said

Drew and Ash looked at each other and the boys chased after her, Dawn came to a old metal looking door, before she opened it the boys caught up with her

"what are you doing" Kenny asked

"I heard their voices" Dawn said

The boys looked at her confused, she ignored them and started opening the door

"whos there" someone said

The voice was a girls

"Zoey is that you" Dawn asked

"Dawn its May" she said

Dawn felt relieved then she started entering the room

"don't come in" May said

Everyone stopped

"what is it" Drew asked

"they're waiting for you guys" she said

"give us the legendary birds" someone said

The five of them were both surprised and confused

"what do you mean" Ash asked

"give them NOW" he said

Then an ice attack came from where the voice came from, everyone tried running but soon their feet were frozen to the ground

"now what" Dawn asked

"give them to me" the man said

"or what" Drew asked

"now Jynx Ice Beam" he said

"they all looked away

"Drew" May called

All of the sudden a burst of flame came flying in, it countered the ice also hitting Jynx, causing it to faint

"what was that" Kenny asked

Every one looked around

"there its Moltres" Ash said

"now Cloyster Hydro Pump" the man called

But Moltres had some how disappeared so he aimed the attack at Ash

"Ash" Drew and Misty called

Right before it hit him the water was hit with electricity, and then Zapdos appeared and attacked Closter causing it to faint, and just like Moltres it disappeared

"that's two" Zoey said

"Now Rock Throw" the man said

rocks flew at everyone, before anyone could say anything wind flew in and everything felt cold, the rocks froze in the air and fell to the ground

"is it Articuno" Ash asked

The man ran out the door and Moltres used her flame to set everyone free, they all ran out after the guy, when they got out there were the legendary birds, the man took out a machine

"now there mine" he said

"no you cant" Dawn yelled

She ran at the man, he turned to her

"Aggron get rid of her" he said

"No Dawn" Paul screamed

Dawn hid her face with her hands, when out of nowhere a blue blast hit Aggron, he was sent flying

"what was that" the man yelled

When Dawn opened her eyes she saw Lugia standing in front of her Paul ran up to Dawn

"are you ok" he asked

"yea im fine" she said

"are you sure" he asked

Dawn nodded her head

"why did Lugia protect to her" Ash asked

No one answered him, Dawn took a deep breath

"Lugia Aeroblast' Dawn said

Lugia's mouth began to glow blue

"no stop" the man said

"too late" Dawn said

Lugia used Aeroblast and sent this man out of there, Dawn sighed with relief

"ok can we go home now" Dawn said

Everyone nodded


End file.
